Hitherto, as a plate-type heat exchanger element generally used in an air conditioning ventilating fan, a transmission-type total heat exchanging element wherein papers or the like which are permeable and moisture are used as partition plates and a sensible heat exchanging element wherein the partition plates are applied with a moisture-impermeable, heat conductive material such as metal or plastics is used. By allowing the drawn air and the exhaust air to flow simultaneously in respective predetermined directions through alternate laminar spaces each defined between the adjacent partition plates of the heat exchanging element, the total heat exchange, or the heat exchange reflecting temperature change (hereinafter referred to as "sensible heat exchange") takes place. In general, the total heat exchange efficiency is 55-60% while, in the case of the sensible heat exchanging element, the sensible heat exchange efficiency is about 65%.